A Beastly Heart
by Soul Painted Black
Summary: bloodline fic naru/kiba pairing some people say there is child in us all our happiness and love for life but also ignorance if so there is also a beast our violence and rage but also our protectiveness one clan was closer to the beast than others R&R!
1. beginning of the end

**demon/summon/large beast speach: puny mortals bow before the great and noble...line**

_**demon/summon/large beast thought: read the script next time damit**_

normal speach: i am talking to a tree

_normal thoughts: i am thinking about talking to a tree_

YELLING SHOUTING OR OTHERWISE LOUD THINGS: GO THE TREE!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any other manga movie game or show i may infringe upon never have never will T.T

sorry for the re-post fixing spelling have fun and enjoy!

Crimson chakra lashed out wildly tainting and destroying all in its path as the monster known as the Kyuubi no kitsune or the nine tailed fox strongest of the bijuu made its way towards konoha the village hidden in the leaves and despite the sacrifices of the many ninja below the towering figure the beast lumbered onwards ignoring them completely

The ninja cried out in despair as the monster made its way on a path to their loved ones and their home some even throwing themselves at the beast in a futile action to buy time for their leader the Yondaime hokage to arrive

In a giant cloud of smoke the hokage arrived on the boss toad gamabunta the shinobi nearly cried their savior had arrived "**MINATO! YOU DAMED FOOL WHY AM I STARERING AT THE KYUUBI YOU IDIOT ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW"!** The great toad cried minato nearly face vaulted at this they were in a life and death situation and it had to be his! Fault GAMABUNTA NEED YOU TO HOLD IT OFF TILL I CAN FINNISH IT CAN YOU DO IT? minato yelled over the kyuubi's roars "**I can do it but you can't mean you're going to use that jutsu you know the price of summoning a kami" "**I know the price but it must be done I only hope that the village see's her as the hero I do NOW GO"! minato replied/ordered and the completely one sided battle commenced until the man finished his hand signs and in a flash of light the kyuubi was gone and without the chakra to anchor the toad boss to the human realm he to vanished into ninja smoke leaving to his own plain of existence and the dying body of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime hokage to fall to the ground clutching to his chest the only thing he had left in the world his newborn daughter his last "words were be safe akane i love you "

When the Sandaime hokage arrived at the site with many other ninja they found their hokage dead with a bundle in his arms containing a small girl with crimson red hair, thin scar like lines across her cheeks that looked like whiskers but the most defining features where the red white tipped fox ears that sprouted from the top of her head a fox tail of the same colors wrapped around her waist and finally her misty white eyes with a black slit going through the center _her mothers bloodline but thats not supposed to start for many years not till she was at least 10_ _but why has she only partialy transformed she should be a full kitsune/fox from touching kyuubi if its active_

Many ninjas yelled and claimed that it was the demon reborn kill it before it's too late they cried but their calls fell silent when the child giggled and suckled on the Sandaime's finger with this small moment of silence came a small amount of confidence the third stood up and and showed the baby to all and called out to the gathered ninja "does this look like the giant demon that wanted to destroy us or does it look like the newborn child that protects us all without even knowing it" "but what about the animal features surely this proves that its the demon"said one young shinobi many grumbles and murmurs of agreement where heard after this hiruzen didn't want this to get out so early but he had no choice "its her bloodline the ability to change into animals runs in her family the power of true transformation but it should not have activated till she was much older i belive the shock of kyuubi getting forced into her system activated her bloodline early and in doing so there are a few abnormality's"explained hiruzen some saw the value of such a bloodline but many sneers were still present unbelieving of the hokages words the hokage sighed and barked off orders to secure the village then start moving the civilians' back into the village from the bunkers then disappeared in a shunshin he was to old for this shit

the council was in a riot while many of the shinobi clans wanted to adopt her the aburame clan and the inuzuka mostly the civilian council had been roaring for her blood and the elder council screaching for her to be turned into a weapon or into breeding stock for super soldiers or super spy's the hokage just sighed at this and tried to hold back his migraine while the damages to the village where minimal the damages to shinobi where different many shinobi would never return home and the ones that did would never be the same again.

**4 years later**

Naruto had no idea what had happened first all the people seemed to be smiling at her today this made her wary then she even got a plate of food! Not just the 3 day old left overs! this made her scared she never got given good food unless old man was here but she hadn't been fed in days So with all of the gusto a 4 year old can have she dug into her meal thinking that the old man would be visiting soon she hoped he brought another tag for her collar since the old one was a little rusty from the times she was kicked outside whenever a storm was coming

flashback

"here you go akane-chan this is for when you change so we know who you are and don't get lost again" hiruzen said with a kind voice as he handed her a box wrapped in bright orange paper she was so exited she did what any other child did and ripped the paper to pieces along with a good portion of the box due to her sharp retractable claws that had come up due to her excitement from under her finger nails spiting them evenly down the middle and pulled out a small black collar with silver tag on it "its made with special material to it will grow and shrink to your size" akane pouted at the subtle jab at her size hiruzen chuckled only to get glomped by the flying little girl

flashback end

she was so happy with the meal and the idea of the old man coming she didn't even taste the powerful bitter sleeping drugs that where laced throughout the meal the sadistic smile of the head matron or the prick in the back of her neck that knocked her into darkness

"AND DON'T COME BACK DEMON" the head matron of the orphanage screeched as she threw the young jinchuriki tied up in a sack to the arms of a shinobi who used a chakra enhanced throw to launch the sack far into the dark forest surrounding the village

When naruto woke up the first things she noticed was the cry's of the dieing and the roars of the victories wildlife secondly that she was trapped in something it didn't take her long to get out with her sharp claws her vision as blurry and she couldn't seem to walk right she crawled over to what she thought was a rock and wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed she was so scared it was dark and there were things moving in the bushes she didn't even notice the pain as soon as she had huddled up against the (rock) that her tail had changed and so had her ears both becoming more wolf like with red fur she did notice however that the rock behind her moved startled she turned around to see the blurry outline of a wolf bigger than any dog she had ever seen so she did the only thing a four year old would so she screamed and fainted

kuromaru just nearly fallen asleep the pups at the inuzuka compound where so noisy the last few nights and he just needed to get away so he had sneaked by the gaurds of the compund and left to the forest to catch some sleep when he heard a thump and some ripping sounds he did nothing to tired to bother he was safe under his henge as a boulder but when a small form huddled up against him sobbing his curiosity got the better of him and he stood up to see what had interrupted his sleep only to find a small human clutching her knees sobbing his sleep forgotten as the child screamed and fainted once she noticed him chuckled to himself about the stupidity of humans and picked up the small girl not noticing her ears or tail because they were hidden in her pants/hair in the dark and trotted off to his home he couldn't leave a child in the woods especially one that smelled like wolf

Tsume couldn't sleep tonight there was something foul in the air she knew kuromaru her loyal ninken had left the compound to get some sleep she could hear the pups from her room deciding to take a walk to clear her head she slipped on a kunai pouch and a night gown over it. It wouldn't do to have a clan head weapon less even though she was far from defenceless _better safe than dead _she thought to herself as she crept down the halls making sure she didn't wake her children or the other inhabitants of the compound

Tsume sighed as the light midnight breeze hit her face carrying scents from far and wide to her she nearly ached to see the outside world again but she was the clan head now and very rarely had a chance to leave the compound because of paperwork, mission reports and other duties that came with the job. Her ears picked up kuromaru heading towards the compound and by the sound if his paws hitting the ground heavier than normal he was carrying something had he been hunting? She took a sniff of air looking for the scent of a large rabbit maybe even a young deer if the war hound had been lucky what she wasn't expecting however was the smell of a human a child and a young female one at that with that revelation she set off towards her ninken at a fast pace the only thoughts passing through her head was _why did it have to be a child if kuromaru had killed a child or even attacked one then the council would be calling for his head_

_When Tsume arrived at kuromarus location _she was shocked to find him holding in his maw a child hanging from a shirt that was too big for it not only that but it was akane the jinchuriki of the fox she had been trying to adopt for the last 4 years but the civilian council kept bringing her forms signed with akane's signature (a messy version of her name) saying that she didn't want to be adopted.

"kuromaru what are you doing with that pup" Tsume spoke a little to calmly kuromaru started to sweat (A.N yes I know dogs cant it's a figure of speech) "I found the pup deep in the forest alone she huddled up against me while I was under a henge as a boulder when id droped the henge she fainted" kuromaru managed to force out before he could get into more trouble than he already was for sneaking out without telling her.

Inwardly Tsume didn't know what to do... jump for joy for this event had a good chance at letting her get to know the little girl maybe even convince her into joining the inuzuka clan she had always had doubts that it wasn't the little girls signature coming back to her saying that she didn't want to meet or be adopted or roar in rage at the treatment of such a young pup.

Outwardly she just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose "come on let's get her to a bed before she catches something out here" Tsume said with a yawn "and don't think your off the hook for sneaking out kuro-kun for not telling me your on pup duty tomorrow" Tsume quickly added as she saw the war hound trying unsuccessfully to slink away to the compound in the trees shadows.

It wasn't til midday following day that the drugs wore off and that akane woke up roused by her most hated enemy...The sun she buried her head into her pillow to block out said evil ball of fire... wait pillow? she hadn't had a pillow for months and the bed was soft all she had at the orphanage was her pile of smelly rags was she at the hospital that was the last place she remembered sleeping in a real bed even if it was hard and uncomfortable she enjoyed sleeping there but she had to know where she was she took a quick sniff of the air it smelt like flowers wood and largely of dogs? She whimpered buried her head into the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head trying to hide from the world that had changed to fast her hands instantly went to the tag on her collar her fingers rubbing over the inscription of her name as she did whenever she became panicked for whenever thing changed for akane they always changed for the worse and those were the little changes this was big very big she didn't even want to think how bad this was going to be.

It was this sight that young Kiba Inuzuka had unknowing walked into while looking for his big sister Hana who he had challenged to a game of hide and seek and kiba being the 4 year old he was didn't remember his kaa-san saying something about a girl who would be staying with them in this room for a little while and NOT to go in there till she got back and now he wanted to know who was still in bed this late! It wasn't fair that kaa-san made him get up early if this person got to sleep in so in one mighty tug with all his weight he managed not only to pull the blanket down but its inhabitant as well who landed on the solid wooden floor with a yelp when he finally got bored of watching the person hide in the blankets (around 4 seconds) he decided to see who was hiding from him "hey who's in there come out! If I have to get up so do you" kiba yelled.

Akane was scared she had heard the footsteps down the hall the door creaking open then closing behind someone she shivered the memory's of beatings at the orphanage running rampant through her young mind all following the same path at as this the soft footsteps the creaking of the door opening and closing and next came the hands that would tear her from the bed and trow her to the ground so they could kick her so when the blanket that she had tangled herself into tightly was pulled away she went with it and hit the cold ground hard.

A loud yelp escaping her mouth despite her minds protests as she redyed herself for that pain to come tears already leaking from her eyes she did not expect a young brash voice "hey who's in there come out! If I have to get up so do you" it yelled and despite her minds protests her body disobeyed and removed the blanket that was wrapped around her face she saw a little boy around her age with wild spiky brown nearly black hair a white shirt and some grey pants but while she was distracted the boy had walked up to her and had wrapped his arms around her something that had happened to her only a few times in her life she did the only thing her mind could do she kiba saw a little girl dislodge herself from the blankets with tears running down her face all thoughts of someone sleeping in left his mind and he did the thing his mother told him to do when he saw a girl crying he hugged her.

Tsume had just gotten back from the council meeting about akane it had taken 4 hours to explain a 10 minute story damned civilians always butting in where there not wanted so when little kiba came tearing down the stairs and flew into his mother's arms with tears running down his face Tsume was naturally worried so when she heard kiba's story about hugging a strange girl to death in the room she told him not to go in she did the only thing she could ...she laughed until she ran out of breath.

It wasn't long till akane woke up still on the floor her legs tangled in blankets she could hear a woman laughing and she could smell food grrrm her stomach growled _i know i know but there is nothing i can do about it silly tummy _akane thought to herself as she detached herself from the clutches of the blanket

Akane changed her form to a small pup maybe since there was so many different dog smells ill go unnoticed but what she didn't count on was none of the other inuzuka dogs would let her go unnoticed and none of them wore a collar she didn't get far till she felt the ground started to shake she froze and turned around to see a small pack of pups all easily twice her size come charging down the hall towards her luckily for her she was picked up by the back of her neck before they trampled her into the hard wood floor she twisted her head slightly to see her saviour she had been picked up by a large dog/wolf with an eye patch over one eye "now where are you off to little one" he growled out as he set her down i think Tsume wants to see you probably in your original form to she quickly reverted back rearing up onto her back legs her back extending and muzzle shortening fur sleeking down into the silk nightgown she had been changed into it wasn't long till she was human again with the few doggy alterations the floppy red ears hanging just over her forehead and a bulge at the back of her silver nightgown she just bowed her head and nodded shyly "my name is kuromaru follow me if i am going to catch those pups before we are going to have to move quickly" akane just nodded and did as she was told by following the large hound down the halls of the inuzuka compound

In the dining room of the inuzuka compound Tsume sat with her son on her lap eating the last of his lunch the last of the clan filing out as lunch had just finished

"Tsume it seems your guest has awoken" spoke the large dog as he entered the dining room moving so the little girl hiding behind him was exposed she bowed shyly "th-thank you for saving me a-and letting me sleep here i should leave" akane said in a whisper so soft that Tsume only barely caught it with her enhanced senses "no problem pup but why leave so soon" Tsume said in a soothing voice trying to soothe the little pup who seemed to want to shrink into herself and disappear a shocking contrast from the ball of energy that she had been when Tsume had last seen her a year ago _what have they done to you little akane_ Tsume thought to herself

"i-i don't want to b-be a burden you've already been to kind" akane whispered "burden you are not a burden child but i have a few things to tell you" Tsume sighed "kiba go outside and help kuromaru with the pups" "ok kaa-san cya later nee-chan" shouted a newly energetic kiba completely forgetting his earlier trauma "ne-nee-chan?"akane managed to stutter out with a heavy blush Tsume just giggled at her sons antics as he raced out the open doors "now akane we have a few things to talk about why don't you sit next to me here" Tsume said as she patted the wooden seat next to her

Tsume sighed "akane the matron has kicked you out of the orphanage bu" Tsume was cut off here by a hysterical akane's squeaky voice "but wh-where will i live now i-i don't have anywhere to go what will i" akane was cut off by tsume's voice "i know you have said you didn't want to be adopted by me in the past but you could stay here for awhile" Tsume suggested hopefully "y-you wanted to adopt me b-but no-nobody ever wants to a-adopt me" akane sobbed out overwhelmed but the information Tsume just leaned over and picked the little girl up and pulled her to her chest in a hug and tried to soothe the little girl though she didn't miss how akane went ridged when she touched her girl "you didn't know i wanted to adopt you? But you signed the forms saying you didn't want me to" said Tsume looking down at akane "the head m-matron said i wouldn't eat for a w-week if i didn't put my name on them" akane managed with a hiccup still hiding her face Tsume had to hold back a growl _they have been keeping me from her for to long_ "akane how would you like to be part of the inuzuka clan" says Tsume akane for her part was to shocked to answer _should i do it i could have a family..But what if they are tricking me? What if they are like all the others the dog said her name was Tsume she seems nice but..what if _**do it **a deep voice intruding on her thoughts and echoing through her head_who said that who's there _thought akane **that doesn't matter right now you will know when the time is right but for now listen and listen well take her offer the inuzuka will protect you **_i don't know who you are but i hope your right... didnt the old man tell me not to listen to voice in my head? _**nope! **

Tsume watched the emotions pass through akanes eyes even though her face was blank her eyes showed everything even fliclering red for a moment "i think I'd like that" akane whispered out and so began a new life and ended an old one


	2. i am sorry

i am sorry my readers but i am unable to continue this story i simply dont have the muse for it my short attention span has gotten the best of me and am now willing to place this story up for adoption to anyone willing to make a honest crack at the same plot

the idea was

bloodline

shape shifter female naruto animals only

setback of bloodline inability to mold chakra at all apart from strengthening forms and making them smaller or larger

the plot line i had set out after this chapter was for naruto to leave the inuzukas in a few years and become totaly wild in other words little more than what she can become where kiba will find her again and try his best to humanize her (with lots of failed atempts of course)

i am perfectly willing to be a future sounding board for any who wish to adopt this thank you for your time and once again im sorry


End file.
